Pista De Dança
by Yukina Rhapsody
Summary: 4 garotas,bonitas resolvem ganhar dinheiro dançando,estava tudo bem,até que encontram 4 garotos...o que será que vai acontecer?Só lendo pra saber x]


Mudança de tempo:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()...

Era um dia ensolarado de fevereiro,4 amigas,estavam acordando.Kagome como sempre,atrasada para seu curso de dança.

Na verdade,todas as garotas ali estavam atrasadas.Faziam o mesmo curso de dança,mas em niveis diferentes.Kagome

é a melhor,faz o nivel dificil que é o mesmo que o 4,Sango faz o nivel medio,Rin faz o nivel normal e Ayame que

só se intereçou pela dança este ano,está no nivel de iniciantes:

Kag-PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ!(onomatopeia ridicula da Kagome batendo na panela)-Acorda suas durminhocas!Estamos atrasadas

pro curso denovo!

Aya-Ah...amiga poxa!Eu tava aqui sonhando com meu principe encantado e vc faz isso!Vou faltar hoje!Priguiçaaa!

Rin-É Kagome!Ninguém aqui quer ir hoje!Que tal...

Kag-PÁ PÁ PÁ!ACORDA SANGO!

San-Hã que?Onde estou?Quem sou eu?Quem são vcs?

Kag-Deixe de ser boba Sango!Mas o que vc ia dizer...Rin?

Rin-Esqueci!(gota)

Aya-Eita memoria de elefante!

Rin-Aí!Lembrei...que tal...nós vamos ao shopping,me falaram que fizeram uma pista só de dança!Podemos ir dançar lá!

San-ÉÉÉ!-acordando-Já que todos nossos amigos dizem que dançamos muito bem,talvez a gente vire famosa!

Kag-Ainda acho que a Sango está sonhando...vamo cambada!

Todas-Aonde?

Kag-Se arruma suas lerdas!

Kagome,é como se foçe uma "comandante" das meninas,é brava,mas é amiga.

Chegando no shopping,as 4 amigas avistaram a tal maravilhosa pista,mas acharam estranho...pq não tinha ninguem lá?

Aya-Olá!É com vc que compra as fichas para dançar na pista?-Perguntando ao homem que estava ao lado da pista.

Homem-Sim!É aqui mesmo,desejam comprar algumas fichas?

Kag-Sim,claro!Mas...pq não tem ninguem lá?

Hom-Bom...todos tem vergonha!Vcs seram as primeiras a dançarem...boa sorte!Quantas fixas desejam...?

Rin-Qual musica?

San-Accidentaly in Love!

Aya-É!Boa!

Então as 4 começaram a dançar,o publico ia cada vez aumentando mais,todos ficaram imprecionados!Como aquelas garotas sabiam

dançar tão bem?Aos poucos,o publico começou a jogar dinheiro na pista e gritavam para que elas dançassem outras musicas:

San-Falei!Nós vamos conseguir dinheiro assim!

Quando terminaram de dançar,viam assobios pra cá,gritos pra lá,aplausos pra tudo quanto é lado:

Kag-Gente!Muito obrigada!Mas eu ainda não entendi o pq do dinheiro!

Um cara na plateia-Pq vcs merecem!Dançam muito bem!E pela idade de vcs devem estar precisando de dinheiro para a faculdade!

Rin-Aí!A gente agradeçe muito,e esquecemos de nos apresentar...eu me chamo Rin!

Kag-Eu sou a Kagome!

Aya-E eu a Ayame!

San-E eu a Sango!Mas podem me chamar de Sangozinha!

Outro cara na platéia-Ei!Pq vcs não montam um grupo de dança?Bom..vcs viriam aqui dançar,e nós iremos adorar!E assim vcs conseguem dinheiro para pagar a faculdade!

Aya-É sim!Essa idéia foi fantastica!Mas...então...vamo nos apresentar sempre aqui no shopping!

Kag-Mas queremos avisar,que não será neste horário,pois temos aulas!

Platéia-Ok!Que horario seria?

San-Acho que a noite!Seria o melhor periodo!

Então,as 4 começaram a dançar,cada vez mais ganhavam mais dinheiro.Estavam tão felizes,ficaram o dia todo lá.Mortas de cansa

ço,voltaram para casa

Chegando lá,foram contar quanto de dinheiro tinham ganho,e ficaram espantadas,ao contar 400 reais:

Rin-MEU DEUS!400 REAIS?

San-Caramba!100 reais pra cada uma!YupI!

Kag-Nem pensem em gastar viu...precisamos desse dinheiro para pagar a faculdade!

Aya-É mesmo...já ia me esquecendo!

Kag-Folgadas heim!

San-Ei!Vamos criar um nome,para nós de dança?

Rin-Sim!Vamos colocar nossas iniciais?AKSR nosso grupo de dança que tal?

Kag-Hum...gostei!Mas agora,"tropa" vamos descansar,amanhã temos aula e temos que trabalhar!

Todas-É!

Aya-Mas...posso chamar uns amigos para ver?

Rin-Claro!Devemos chamar nossos amigos...

Então todas foram durmir...

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM(outra onomatopéia ridicula do despertador)

Kagome finalmente teve a idéia de comprar um despertador,assim,não teria mais que chegar sempre atrasada no curso:

Kag-Tropa!Acordem!Acorda que o dia já acordooooo!Acorda que o dia ja acordooooooo!

Aya-Ai...minha perna!Que dor!Nunca mais danço o dia inteiro!

Rin-É mesmo...desse jeito a gente vai morrer!

San-Para de reclama!Sabia o babado que eu descobri?

Todas-OQQQQQQQQQQQ?

San-A calcinha da Kagome ta furada!AHHUhaUAHuahuAHUahaUHAuHUahA!-Todas olham para a Kagome,que só estava de calcinha

Kag-Oq?Minha calcinha rasgada?Vcs tão me zuando!

Rin-HAUhauAHa!Pode olha!Ta furada UHAHAUHauAHUah!

Aya-hUAHuhaUAH!Chega!Mas agora é um babado,que vcs vão amar!

Todas-OQQQQQQQQ?

Aya-Eu soube,que daqui a algumas semanas,acho que mais ou menos umas 3,as aulas de dança,não vao ser mais só com garotas!

Todas-UUUUAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!QUE MARAVILHA!

Aya-Pode crê!

Depois de todas colocarem seus uniformes,foram a aula,as garotas descobriram que,quando as aulas começarem para os garotos

também,iriam interpretar uma peça em forma de dança.Todas ficaram feliz e também souberam,que iriam fazer um teste,as melho

res,fariam os papeis principais,e cenas romanticas com os garotos(U.U)

Quando chegaram ao ap,comeram algumas coisas,se produziram toda,com roupas especificas para dançar e foram.

Chegando no shopping,ficaram impressionadas com a mutidão,que ali estavam:

Todas-OIEEEEEEEEEEEE!Bom ontem a gente resolveu criar nosso grupo e talz,e o nome dele vai ser AKRS!

Rin-A gente queria pedi a vcs,que foçem ali olha(apontando para um homem sentado com uma caixa ao lado)e colocassem o nome

de uma musica,depois de todos terem colocado,vamos sortear uma,e vamos dançar ok?

Depois da maioria do povo(alguns não quizeram votar)foi decidido que elas iriam dançar Festa no Ap(UAHuahUAH)

Começaram a dança,e o povo começou a jogar o dinheiro,e cada vez chegava mais gente,até que:

?-EIIIIIII!EU TAMBÉM QUERO DANÇAR!

San-Bom!Vc pode dançar...mas o problema é que reservamos a pista!

?-NÃO QUERO SABER!EU QUERO DANÇAR!PQ EU SOU BEM MELHOR QUE VCS 4!-Do nada chega outra louca

?-É!NÓS DUAS QUEREMOS DANÇAR!SAI FORA!

As 4 garotas,curiosas para saber o que ia acontecer com as 2 metidas,sairam e foram ve elas dançando.Alguns minuto depois:

Platéia-IH FORA!VAI EMBORA!UUUUUUUUUUUUU!

?-CALEM A BOCA!

Kag-Ei ei ei!Vcs duas,tchau viu!O povo nao gostou de vcs!Vcs...tem q aprender a dançar antes de vir criticar nós 4!E afinal...

qual são seus nomes?

?-EU SOU A KIKYOU-Depois do mico que pagou,saiu andando,ao encontro de um garoto de cabelos longos

?-E EU A KAGURA-Seguindo sua "amiga" Kikyou

Aya-Bom...desculpem o ocorrido,vamos continuar dançando!

Os dias foram passando,e cada vez mais elas ganhavam dinheiro.Até que chegou um dia,que elas ja tinham dinheiro suficiente

para se manter e estavam cansadas de ficar no shopping dançando,então depois de muitas e muitas conversas,decidiram parar

e que na ultima apresentação,iriam fazer uma grande surpresa.Mas,o publico não aceitou que elas paracem e fizeram de tudo

para isso na acontecer.E conseguiram!As AKRS não pararam e continuaram...até que em uma apresentação,um grupo de garotos

estavam conversando,cada um olhando para uma das garotas,com um olhar

malicioso:

Mir-Ou,ou ou!Tão vendo aquelas garotas ali?-Apontando para as 4

Inu-Claro!Quem não repara naquelas gatas!

Ses-Pode crê!

Mir-Vamo faze uma aposta aqui!Eu tenho que cata a Sango...se não vo ter que beijar a Kikyou

Inu-Eu tenho que catar a Kagome...se não a mesma coisa que o Miroku(na minha fic ele odeia a Kikyou!UHU!Tudo que todos pediram

a Deus)

Ses-Eu a Rin!Se não...a Kagura!

Kou-E eu e a Ayame!

Mir-Então o plano é o seguinte,quando elas forem dar os autografos,vamos la e convidamos elas para sair!

Inu-Duvido que elas nao aceitem!

Então quando o show terminou,colocaram o plano em pratica:

Mir-Olá...eu e meus amigos,InuYasha,Kouga e Sesshoumaru viemos aqui,não só para pedir autografos,mas sim para pedir que vcs

lindas,aceitem nosso convite,para sair hoje,esta noite!

Todas-É CLARO QUE A GENTE ACEITA!-Quase desmaiando,não era todo dia que apareciam 4 gatinhos,pedindo para sairem com elas

Inu-Então...quando vcs terminarem de dançar,a gente se encontra ok?

Kag-TA!-Kagome pensava como InuYasha era lindo!

As garotas continuaram dançando,anciosas para o encontro...

--Continua—

N/A

Oie,

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!

Reviews plz xD

Kissus


End file.
